1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is useful in the field of coupling flexible metallic conduit to electrical enclosures and more particularly to coupling jacketed flexible metallic conduit to electrical enclosures in a manner which provides both a liquid tight connection and a means for grounding of the metallic conduit to the electrical enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices generally require at least four separate elements to construct a connector. The elements generally required are a body for attachment to the electrical enclosure, a grounding sleeve, a sealing ring, and a gland nut. Thus, each connector is constructed of separate parts which must be assembled prior to or during installation. Additionally, the mechanic assembling the connector must exercise care to avoid overtightening of the gland and the associated destruction of the sealing ring.